Ukraine's Sick Day
by Mama May-Eye
Summary: A sick Ukraine forces herself to attend the World Meeting regardless of whether she can actually sit through it or not. Russia and Belarus take it upon themselves to make sure their elder sibling will be alright afterwards.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me - unfortunately - they belong to their respective creator/owner.  
**Author Note:** A little oneshot about our favorite big-breasted Ukrainian. Enjoy and leave feedback!

It was the weekend of another World Meeting and, as always, all officially-recognized countries were expected to attend. This was so they could represent themselves and their people on certain issues that they could address more efficiently than their human bosses. Being unwell didn't qualify as a reason to skip out on the meeting; either you attended or you lost credit amongst the other personifications. No one knew when this unspoken rule was put in place but it was a pain in the ass most of the time, especially when one was sick.

Like Ukraine herself, the nation reflected hazily.

She hadn't felt well since the day before, and only felt worse since that morning. Her boss had called her multiple times in her hotel room in the country of Canada (where the Meeting was being held this time around) when she failed to check in with him that morning. On the seventh call, the ringing of the telephone finally pierced her fevered dreams and she shakily answered her boss. Thinking she was lazy for not answering the first time, he spent many minutes lecturing her on the importance about how _important_ it was that she arrived on time for this _important_ meeting. Ukraine couldn't blame him for being stressed about the situation; she just wished he would lower his voice…and speak slower. She didn't have a chance to inform him that she hadn't been feeling so well before he was called away to do his own work and quickly hung up the phone.

Sighing quietly, she sluggishly slipped out of the bed and began to get ready for the meeting. Luckily, she usually arrived early, so her sleeping-in wouldn't make her late. She took her time to get out the door, knowing that the cool weather and bright sunlight of the day would only make her feel worse. Taking the elevator was a safe option when she was already feeling unbalanced. She checked her forehead as she hailed a taxi to take her to the specified building. She couldn't feel a difference but her reflection in the taxi window didn't reflect anything healthy and only confirmed that she was sick and possibly had a fever. With a cough, she entered the taxi.

Arriving quickly at the location, Ukraine made her way inside and into the elevator after having made sure she wouldn't be trapped with any other countries inside the lift; her growing headache told her she wouldn't be able to handle much verbal enthusiasm. Normally, stepping out into such a beautiful hallway would make her spirits lift and Ukraine would enjoy the scenery, soaking it in until the very last minute before the meeting. Now all she wanted was to be out of the blinding hallway filled with colors that made her head pound. Practically jogging now (even though it didn't help her head in the least), she quickly passed a bewildered Latvia and Estonia before stepping into the – thankfully – not-as-bright meeting room.

All Ukraine wanted to do was sit down and rest. She was so tired it was alarming. It seemed like that quick jog to get out of the hallway had sapped more of her stamina than she liked.

Other countries trickled in and out of the room but thankfully not many were at the table as she sank down into her seat and gently laid her head upon her hands, struggling to get her breath back and rest her aching eyes at the same time.

She sensed the person before they approached closer to tap her shoulder. Turning wearily to her left, she saw the smiling, friendly face of France. He leaned towards her.

"'Allo, _mademoiselle_ Ukraine. I 'appened to notice you were –" He stopped abruptly as his eyes caught something behind her and he gave a timid, apprehensive smile before passing her to stop on the other side of the table.

Curious, she turned (not too fast!) to see what had caught his attention. All she could see were a few nations lingering near the door. With fond surprise, she noticed her little brother, as well, looking over her way and she waved at him. Russia waved back cheerfully and turned to continue his conversation with a disgruntled China. Ukraine returned her attention to France – now with a table between them – who had cleared his throat to get her attention.

He continued as if nothing had happened. "I 'appened to notice you were not looking as you normally do. If you are sick, do you think you should attend the meeting at all?"

Ukraine's head snapped up in attention. No, her boss was counting on her to attend! It was her duty as a nation! She held up her hands. "No, no! I am feeling fine. Don't worry!" She smiled to show she was feeling well enough to attend.

France returned the smile, though more genuinely than hers. "I do not think you will miss anything important, Ukraine. Would it not make more sense to, ah, stay in bed for today?"

No! No! She would not be forced to leave until the meeting was over! Ukraine shook her hands vigorously to show her passion for staying, causing her chest to swing back and forth with the bounce sounds that usually accompanied her wherever she went. "No, please! I am well enough, mister France! I am not liking to be leaving so early. I am just fine – promise!" She felt familiar tears well up in her eyes; no matter how accustomed she was to stressful situations, she could never truly conquer her nerves.

As her customary bounce sounds continued, France glanced down away from her eyes, to the door, then away from her entirely with a slight blush. "Well, if you are adamant, then I guess there is nothing left to say about it."

She stopped her moving hands and smiled. She would be allowed to stay! Good; her boss would like that.

"Oh~! What are you two talking about?"

Ukraine glanced up as a weight descended on the chair's back. Russia had come over and was smiling at France as the other nation stiffened comically.

"N-Nothing! I was just leaving, actually."

"Oh, mister France, do not let me be stopping your conversation with my sister. Please, continue. Did you notice her shirt today, too?"

Huh? Her shirt? Ukraine glanced down – her eyes aching at the movement – at her outfit (or what she could see from her breasts covering most of it). Well, yes, it was nice but she had worn it many times before so it wasn't all that noticeable.

France backed up, now looking like he'd seen something unpleasant. "_N_-_Non_, I didn't notice. Was it a nice outfit? I didn't notice!" he repeated again as he made his way down the table to his own seat. "I am just going to sit down over here. Good luck in the meeting!"

Ukraine watched sadly as the blonde country hastily retreated from them. Did she mess up again? Did she say something wrong to get such a reaction? Or was it in response to her brother's appearance? Poor Russia. Everyone misunderstood her little brother all the time – it hurt her heart to think about it.

It hurt her head, too. _Ow_. Ukraine winced as she brought her hand up to her temple, only to be thwarted by a gloved hand resting over her forehead. A pair of worried violet eyes met her tired ones.

"Are you okay, sis? You look as rosy as a child's nose. And I don't mean that in a good way."

Ukraine's expression softened at her younger brother's concern. She gently removed Russia's hand to hold it in hers even as she held back a cough. "I am just fine – do not worry about me, _malyutka_. Your big sister is strong."

Russia seemed unconvinced and began to say so before a herd of nations walked through the door as the time for the meeting to start began to trickle down. Russia looked to the group of nations then back to her. Ukraine patted his hand lovingly before letting go and focusing her waning attention on the papers describing today's agendas being handed out in front of her. Russia slowly moved away, as if unsure to continue the conversation or leave it at that. With all the nations now being seated and Belarus eyeing him critically, he reluctantly sat in his own seat so far away from both of his sisters – his choice though now he almost regretted it.

With her brother now away from her, Ukraine didn't bother to hide her pain as much and replaced a shaky hand on her throbbing temple as she closed her eyes. Everything was starting to hurt.

Germany started the meeting as usual and one by one nations were called to stand and present solutions or problems they were currently experiencing. So many voices were speaking in Ukraine's head, though only one nation spoke at a time. They were all blending together in a painful echo. She coughed loudly, waved in apology to the speaking country (eyesight too hazy to see who it is), and miserably placed her head down onto her folded arms, hoping to relieve her aches.

The voices continued to speak on. Now Ukraine had to breathe from her mouth when her nose grew to be insufficient at the amount of oxygen she now had to take in. Another shot of pain pierced her skull and she couldn't stop a loud groan from escaping.

"Miss Ukraine?"

She couldn't lift her head to see who it was. Too tired. So tired. Just say who you are, but don't make me move.

"Miss Ukraine, are you feeling alright? Do you want to go home?"

No, voice. I can't go home, not yet. She shook her resting head lightly, being careful not to jostle it too much. I have work to do.

Around her the countries had continued on with the meeting and were engaging in one of their customary fights. The voices of the 'great eight' rose and washed over her mind like a chorus of rusty nails. _Ow_. So much pain. Make it stop. Too loud. Too tired. Why so loud? Why….

With her inner dialogue, she didn't see how America's and England's sleeves were suddenly pinned to the table by a pair of wicked throwing knives nicking their skin in warning and silencing everyone present. They looked, in surprise, to the quiet Belarus now standing and annoyed.

"You barbarians are too loud; my sister isn't feeling well. So shut up." She brandished another knife in warning to everyone. "_Before I make you_."

Dead silence as Ukraine felt everyone's eyes on her, though she didn't have the strength to feel embarrassed. She just wanted to sleep, if she could.

Germany stood and cleared his throat loudly, attention now on him. He looked to Ukraine's seat. "Ukraine. If you are unwell, it is best that you leave for today. I am sure your siblings or someone else will be able to fill you in on what you missed."

It took her a second to realize that she was being addressed again, and even longer to realize what exactly was said. "…No…I am…fine…. I'll be fine…."

Russia stood abruptly from his seat as he walked around the table. "My sister is delirious and crazy. So I will be taking her home now," he said in his usual cheerful voice though his eyes were less so.

"Of course," said Germany, not bothering to call one of the greater powers back to his seat – it wasn't worth it to start a fight with Russia. "Take care."

Ukraine felt her brother stop beside her. Before she could protest, he swiftly picked her up and proceeded to walk out the door without asking her otherwise. Her mind kicked sluggishly into gear.

"Brother, I don't…want to…leave. I have…a job…to –"

"Your only job is to be getting better. Anything else and I will not accept it." He shifted her to a more comfortable position in his arms as they continued down the hall and down the stairs to the lobby. Unwillingly, she began to sink further in his arms, her body becoming less aware and more tired, her headache fading. "You should not have come if you were so sick, silly. I could not even concentrate on the others because of this."

"Mm…sorry…."

"Ah, it is alright. You can make it up to me later after you can walk more than ten steps!" he chuckled in good humor and Ukraine's lips twitched upwards. Her little brother was always the jokester in their family.

As she was placed carefully in the waiting taxi, she reflected, with the last of her consciousness, how she was glad to have her siblings with her even if they were mostly apart. Her head thumped onto Russia's shoulder as they drove back to the hotel. She was asleep before they even arrived.

Back inside the conference building, Belarus nonchalantly polished a knife, content with having her sister now taken care of even if it _was_ by her soul mate. She ignored the screaming countries around her, per usual. Germany raised his voice even louder over the chaos. Eventually, seeing as how the meeting had taken a turn for the worse and would not be straightening itself out soon enough, she followed the example of a few disgruntled nations and left the room completely. She should buy her sister a vase of her favorite flowers. That would keep Ukraine occupied and her eyes off of Belarus's Russia. But she would have to stick around them until her sister got better - just in case they became closer without her knowing. If she stayed a little over that time, well, it was just to keep an eye on her bewitching elder sister.

Ukraine snapped awake when her skin came into contact with something cool as opposed to her warm haven. Blinking sleepily, she recognized the ceiling of her hotel room. Or a hotel room – they were all the same. Hearing the movement of clothes, she turned her head to see Russia coming out of the bathroom. Upon reaching her, he placed a cool cloth against her forehead. She almost wept at the relief it brought her hot forehead (she didn't even know she was this overheated).

"Does it feel that good, sis?"

Ukraine almost blushed as her brother teased her; she must've let out a sound before. Instead she nodded and brought the covers shyly up to her nose. Russia then told her of their uneventful trek to the hotel but had to leave to answer the door when a knock sounded. Ukraine sighed, closing her eyes. Her nap had made her feel better at first – now she was feeling bad again. She should take some medicine…but she wasn't sure she could hold it down as her stomach did an uncomfortable flop. She heard the door close and Russia came back to her side, holding what appeared to be soup and…a bottle of something. "Brother?"

Russia merely smiled, removing the cloth and helping her sit up, propping her against the pillows behind her. "You should try to eat some soup. It will help you to get well."

"B-Brother. I do not think…I will be able to eat it after all," Ukraine replied, unsure, as she eyed the bowl.

"You will try. If you cannot hold it down, you cannot hold it down. Simple, _da_?" He dipped some soup into a spoon and held it out for her.

Ukraine stared at it in distaste but realized she would have to at least try it before her brother would leave her alone about it. "…Okay." She nervously tried the soup from Russia's hand and waited for her stomach's reaction. After a minute had passed with no ill side affects, she thought it was safe enough to continue. Nodding her thanks to Russia, she held her hands out for the bowl only to have it snatched away from her grasp.

"No, no, big sis! You can not hold it while you are sick – what if you drop it?" She opened her mouth to reassure him but he continued. "No, I will feed you because it will be faster this way." He dipped another spoonful out and smiled at her. "Now say, 'Ahhh!'"

She didn't say it but did as she was told, it only now just striking her that she was being cared for to a degree she's never experienced before. Her siblings were always gone, doing their own things or running to or from one another, like a fun game of tag. She didn't see them unless she barged into their homes. Most the time she did not feel welcome anyway. Tears gathered in her eyes as her self pity rose and her appetite slowly faded.

She heard Russia set the bowl to the side with a soft clink.

"I am sorry you are to be taking care of me, brother Russia; I know how important the meeting was to you and your boss." She began to feel more upset and bit her lip to stifle a sob. "I…I did not mean to be so…useless today."

"Sister, I would like it if you stop talking now."

Ukraine nodded and she wiped cascading tears with her fading strength, feeling shameful at how easily she still cried. She felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"First thing, the meeting is not as important as our bosses make it to be. If you pay attention, already we know everything that will be brought up, so nothing at all is news." He shook her shoulder as he sat down on the bed. "Second thing, you are my sister. Of course I will take care of you when you get sick! Even Belarus. It would reflect badly on the great Russia if I did not even keep my siblings from dying!"

Ukraine laughed so suddenly at that. Her brother's sense of humor was really too much sometimes. She loved it even though she guessed that others didn't.

"And," he continued as their eyes met, "I wanted to keep you company. Too long do we live without seeing each other like we used to. I miss you. But only sometimes." He smiled at that.

She smiled back. "I, too, miss you only sometimes, little brother. And Belarus, as well. I am glad you stayed."

"Good! Now that you are done with the crying, it is time to take some medicine and go to sleep."

"Medi-? Where did you get the medicine? Does the hotel…?"

"Nope! I have it because I am _Russia_!" He chuckled as he gave her the medicine (Ugh!) and helped her lie down again, rewetting and replacing the cloth. "No more pity for yourself, got it? It is silly to be sad over getting sick when there is nothing you can do about it but get better."

"Y-Yes."

Russia placed his hand on her forehead over the cloth. As if by magic, she felt the weight pull on her eyelids, feeling more tired than before. Allowing sleep to claim her, she knew with certainty that her family would still be with her when she woke up. Just like they always had regardless of the distance between them.

**End.**

Post Script - Russia totally summoned that medicine from Hell. Hell medicine. Whatever. France just happened to be my chest-staring scapegoat. But, I mean, really? Whose eyes don't travel there at least once?


End file.
